littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Curtain
Behind the Curtain is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 51th case of the game. It is the third case set in Daisywood. Plot The Liberty Agency went to Daisywood Hill to inform President Sawyer Dawson of Deathstalker's existence while President Dawson consulted foreign dignitaries regarding the conflict between the regime army and SDU army movements. Meanwhile, General Gibson invited Fatiha and Roxanne, who're admitted they loved low-budget horror movies, and the player to a filming space at Dark Horse Productions in Daisywood to watch the filming of Revenge of the Pilgrim, the supernatural horror film whose script was previously taken by a possessed Walt Liddell from Frederick Hodges, who escaped from jail. On the movie set, they found Frederick eaten alive, with his heart is missing. The five people were labelled as suspects: Elvira Rochon (B-movies actress), Cassie Shepis (horror starlet), General Gibson (army general), Louis Flanagan (stuntman), and Jackie Kruger (special effects supervisor). While searching for evidences, Fatiha investigating Frederick's estate and found a satanic symbol on the victim's table. But before she could so, Fatiha turns around and screams as Vermilion Master shows up with a knife and attempt to attacks her. But the player throw the gas bomb and drags her into safety place. Mid-investigation, the team stopped everyone from leaving the studios. Later, Agent Reinhard of the FBI attempted to take over the investigation, leaving the team with 12 hours to investigate. Meanwhile, Roxanne and the player investigated a conference room and the victim's estate for clues related to possession of child pornography and Vermilion Master. Moreover, the Cassie Shepis denied Deathstalker's existence and went as far as refusing to talk about the organization. They eventually turn the tables on Elvira Rochon, a B-movie actress they meets her in Seashore Rouge last time, after incriminated her as Frederick's killer. Initially denying involvement, Elvira admitted that she had kill the man she hate him. She said that she was afraid of the victim after discovered about possession of child pornography. Since she was cast for upcoming horror film, Frederick ruins her and asking her to use the children's corpses as body double of the dead body, but rejected his request. Shortly after Frederick arrested for child's murder and later escaped from jail, Elvira took the victim's vicious dog, who named Cujo, and tamed him in order to kill his owner. When Frederick wondered in Dark Horse Productions, Elvira released Cujo to clawing and biting him until death. Then she rip his heart out and place it in front of the Mad Pilgrim picture to show off people's hatred against child molesters. This monstrous murder made Judge Pereira sentenced her to 25 years in jail without parole and termination of acting career. During The Rise of Night Spirit (3/6), the team tried to convince the President to take Vermilion Master's threat seriously. Dawson still refused to talk about Deathstalker, but directed the team to the conference room for a file that the vice-president had previously given him. Inside a Crystal Agency's safe-box, they found a pen drive which (per Nora) contained information about N.O.R.A., Deathstalker's captured satellite. Nora thought of retrieving the code that Vermilion Master intended to use to hijack all the satellites in the world so the team could show it to the world leaders. In order to retrieve it, the team requested Elvira's help to control N.O.R.A., having it to land on Earth and pulling the hard drive out of it. During N.O.R.A.'s descent, however, someone hijacked the satellite and rerouted it to Paravalley Pictures. Fatiha claimed that the Night Spirit were behind Walt's demonic possession. She wanted to interrogate members of the cult following for information. Chief MacLeod, on the other hand, wanted Roxanne and the player to check Frederick's cottage for a possible break-in. Cassie Shepis also asked for the player to find her car keys so she could escape Daisywood for a less stressful life. Upon finding the car keys, Cassie apologize to the player for accusing them of assisting the paparazzi regarding her affair with the victim. Thanks to Hisao's expertise, Roxanne and the player discovered that Leroy Flanagan, the cult's stuntman of "Revenge of the Pilgrim", was liable for breaking into Frederick's cottage to leave a card. Upon interrogation, the stuntman was not very happy with the player taking the card away from Frederick's cottage. He also revealed that Roxanne was raised as a fellow Deathstalker but had "betrayed" the cult. Back in the police station, Hisao was infuriated after Roxanne informed about what Leroy revealed about Fatiha's fate. Farhan Jubayr, Fatiha's father, soon made a surprise appearance, asking the player to search for a contract he made with Dark Horse Productions to rewrite the script for Revenge of the Pilgrim. Fatiha, despite not liking her father, agreed to accompany the player. They returned the restored contract to Jackie Kruger—the special effects supervisor responsible for writing a contract for Farhan. Jackie informed Fatiha about the Night Spirit practically controlling the world. Hisao then revealed that Fatiha despised the Night Spirit's hostility, the reason why she left acting career years ago to become detective. Fatiha returned to blame Farhan for manipulating the player. Farhan responded that the Night Spirit wanted to erase their involvement in the film to avert a murder scandal. Fatiha lost it and said that Farhan is a one of who committed terrorist attacks and released Night Spirit to control the hosts. Fatiha, now feeling helpless and vengeful, felt like Christa Rees was hiding something and still held somewhere. She promised that she would bring down the Deathstalker's cult leader no matter the cost. The Liberty Agency headed to Paravalley Pictures to investigate N.O.R.A.'s hijacking. Summary Victim *'Frederick Hodges' Murder Weapon *'Dog' Killer *'Elvira Rochon' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears leather boots. *The suspect plays Ludo. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect is a member of HorrorDark panel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears leather boots. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect is a member of HorrorDark panel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears leather boots. *The suspect plays Ludo. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays Ludo. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect has a bite mark. *The suspect is a member of HorrorDark panel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears leather boots. *The suspect plays Ludo. *The suspect drinks Bloody Mary. *The suspect is a member of HorrorDark panel. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer wears leather boots. *The killer plays Ludo. *The killer drinks Bloody Mary. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer is a member of HorrorDark panel. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Rise of Night Spirit (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Daisywood Category:Copyrighted Images